Web Applications may be run on different displaying devices such as monitors (e.g., for desktop computers), hand-held devices (e.g., personal digital assistants and/or hand-held computers), mobile telephones, and/or other devices. Because the display area on such devices may vary, the presentation of information may be affected by the dimensions of a particular display device. For example, a personal digital assistant (PDA) may have a smaller display area than a desktop computer monitor, and therefore, an amount of information that can be displayed on a PDA may be less than the amount of information that can be displayed on a desktop computer monitor. Some displaying devices may enable a user to choose from different resolution settings of a display device, which may result in an increase or in a reduction of the size of the features displayed on the displaying device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0283739 discusses a zoom function to improve usability of a web application. More particularly, an interface system for a portal application may include a view generator to generate an aggregate view including a plurality of display areas, and each display area of the plurality of display areas may be associated with a respective service accessible via the portal application. An extractor may receive a selection (from the user) indicating a user-selected portion of the aggregate view. The view generator may be configured to generate a zoom view corresponding to the user-selected portion of the aggregate view.
In addition, an auto-zoom for graphical display of a web page is discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0030699. A mobile phone may have a display with a touch screen and a browser capable of retrieving a Web page from the Internet The page may first be displayed in its entirety, and the user may recognize the page's general lay-out and presence of hyperlinks. When the user touches a particular location on the touch screen that corresponds to a portion of the page's image, the portion may be displayed so as to fill the display's area. Thus, the user can browse the Web with a display of limited size.